


Cherry knot

by lokatiemidze



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, In Bed, Jealousy, M/M, Teasing, attack on titan - Freeform, cherry knot, kiss, naked, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokatiemidze/pseuds/lokatiemidze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Now,what the fuck is going on with your head? who said,that I didn't love you?who?!"</p><p>"I just...you tease me a lot and I saw you with a woman! I thought that maybe you get bored of me?Levi say that I'm wrong!" he cried again</p><p>"woman? are you kidding me?when did you saw that?"</p><p>"two days ago when you were coming home she was talking to you! don't lie to me"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry knot

Levi was lying on the bed naked,thin blanket was covering his lower part. He was eating cherries and looking at his lover. Tall boy was hugging pillow and kicking lightly Levi's leg with his.

"Levi stop eating!" he said with childish voice

"why?" he didn't look away

"because!" he sulked again

"are you jealous of cherry?" he grinned

Levi laid on him and pulled his face close to his lover.Eren got excited and blushed a little,he closed his eyes waiting for the kiss.but instead he heard Levi's voice.

"blah" man said and laughed " I won't kiss you"

"meanie!" Eren set up and pushed Levi aside

Levi smiled again and rolled over while eating again. He liked to tease Eren, because he always makes funny expressions. Now his lover was angry at him and it looked, like he wanted to cry . Maybe this time Levi teased him too much.

"Brat are you crying?"

"I am not!" he said and hide his face in the pillow

" no you say..."

Levi felt bad when he thought that his love was crying,his heart started to beat fast and he lifted Eren up to see his face.He really was.

"you don't love me anymore? you want to throw me away? " cried Eren

"what?stop saying bullshit Eren!"

Levi hugged him tight and kissed his forehead.He didn't know taht Eren was thinking about it.He didn't notice how his lover was feeling bad!It was big shock for him.

"Now,what the fuck is going on with your head? who said,that I didn't love you?who?!"

"I just...you tease me a lot and I saw you with a woman! I thought that maybe you get bored of me?Levi say that I'm wrong!" he cried again

"woman? are you kidding me?when did you saw that?"

"two days ago when you were coming home she was talking to you! don't lie to me"

"stupid brat! That was our new neighbour she was asking if someone had little child who could play with his son! just what the fuck did you imagine?" Levi got irritated

"what....really?" Eren said happily

"yeah really!now what do you want to say to me?"

"sorry!" he said awkwardly

"good boy,now get off you are heavy"

Eren sat up and give some cherries to Levi.He was acting like a puppy.

"sleep you are tired" said Levi and pulled blanket to Eren's side

"good night"

He laid near Levi and closed his eyes. Now he could sleep in peace because he knew that his lover wouldn't throw him away and wouldn't cheat.He knew that sometimes he was acting like a spoiled child but that was because he was deeply in love with that man.

"Eren are you asleep?"

"no..."Eren looked at him

"blah" said Levi and showed his tongue to his lower

"what?are you teasing me"

"look at it" said Levi

"wow...is that a cherry knot? how did you do that? tell me how?Levi!" he started to act like a child again

"pfft"Levi laughed "You won't do it anyway because you aren't a good kisser"

"wha...you are right..."now that he remembered Levi really was a good kisser "Then teach me how to kiss!"

"no,too much of a trouble" he chuckled

Eren turned around and began to sleep.he wasn't in the mood to fight with him,he was too exhausted.He felt strong hands pulling to other side.

"are you thinking about stupid things again?" Levi asked

"no"

"that's good.I only love you and you should know that "

"I love you too" Eren started to blush and turned to Levis side to kiss him

"blah" Levi opened his mouth and showed him another cherry knot

"Levi stop teasing me" Eren sulked

"hahaha.I just love your sulking face.and you know what? I will teach you how to make cherry knot right now" He pulled Eren

"I have school tomorrow" he got nervous because he knew what was coming after kiss

"hm?okay" he said and turned his back to him

"wait..its okay if I won't go to school one time.."

"as you like" said Levi and kissed him


End file.
